Hakushin's dokko
|image name=Saint Hakushin's dokko.png |kanji=白心上人の独鈷 |romaji=Hakushin no dokko |viz manga= |english tv=Saint Hakushin's altar ornament |literal meaning= |creation= |age= |destruction= |creator= |purpose=Creating a barrier around Hijiri island |wielder=Hakushin |type=Dokko |material= |height= |weight= |color=Gold |anime debut=112 |final act= |manga=256 |movie= |game= |imagecat= }} '|白心上人の独鈷}} was a sacred artifact used by Saint Hakushin. It was a Buddhist artifact that increased the powers of the monks who used it. History After Hakushin became a living Buddha, the dokko was placed in his tomb next to his body on Hijiri island. During the story While looking for Naraku, Inuyasha and his friends aided Shintarō in his quest to find his father on Hijiri island after he went to investigate a mysterious light that struck it two weeks ago. After arriving on the island, everyone saw that the island was covered in flowers that didn't previously grow there (Inuyasha also noted that they had the same scent as Naraku's most recent demon puppet). Shintarō discovered his father's skeleton among the flowers. Bankotsu of the Shichinintai suddenly appeared from Hakushin's temple and immediately fought against Inuyasha. Bankotsu had the advantaged due the purifying properties of the island weakening Inuyasha. Miroku was able to locate the dokko by using his sutras to detect the source of the purifying barrier after infusing some of Shippō's yōki in them. The barrier around it was soon destroyed. Shintarō instantly recognized it as belonging to Saint Hakushin. All of the flowers on Hijiri island suddenly disappeared and Inuyasha had regained his full powers. Inuyasha was able fight on a more even playing field. The dokko suddenly acted on its own just as Inuyasha was about to strike Bankotsu. It hit the Tessaiga and caused to revert to its untransformed state. Bankotsu was about to attack Inuyasha while Tessaiga was purified, but was stopped after Kagome sot her arrow at his forearm. It disintegrated Bankotsu's flesh around his arm and revealed his bones. The dokko began to pulsate and suddenly unleashed a burst of light. It enveloped Bankotsu in its barrier and began to teleport him away from Hijiri island. Inuyasha tried to stop him, but was unable to breach the barrier by himself. Bankotsu arrived at Mount Hakurei and was approached by Kohaku and Kanna. The dokko was picked up by Kanna and taken to an alter that contained Hakushin's body. Powers & Abilities *'Barrier:' The dokko is capable of producing a barrier to protect itself. It also use to protect Bankotsu while it helps him escape Hijiri island. *'Healing:' It able to heal everyone that was hit by Bankotsu's Ryuraisen attack. *'Purification:' It can purify demonic energies either through a barrier or in direct contact, as it did with Tessaiga. *'Teleportation:' It can itself to great distances due to the power of the Saint Hakushin. It teleports Bankotsu away from Hijiri after he was hit by Kagome's arrow. Manga vs. Anime *In the manga, the barrier around Hakushin's dokko is destroyed by Miroku. In the anime, it is destroyed by Miroku and Shintarō with the aid of Hakushin's shakujō after Miroku fails to destroy the barrier by himself. *In the manga, it does not demonstrate the power to heal others. Trivia *A , is a type of club with a ribbed spherical head. The ribs may meet in a ball-shaped top, or they may be separate and end in sharp points with which to stab. The vajra is the main symbol of Vajrayana Buddhism, known as in Japan. It represents firmness of spirit and spiritual power, and can have a variety of prongs at each end that have their own distinct meanings. The single-prong vajra that is in InuYasha represents the union of the material world and spiritual world. The word "vajra" means "diamond" or "thunderbolt" in Sanskrit. de:Hakushins Dokko es:dokko Category:Weapons